I'll Never Let You Go
by Ecxplorer Atlazcrew
Summary: Setelah kelulusan SMA, mereka yang menghuni Apartemen Sakurasou telah pergi dan melanjutkan karir mereka sendiri-sendiri, tak terkecuali Sorata dan gurunya Chihiro. Mereka harus rela bahwa sebentar lagi Sakurasou akan dihancurkan. Walau harus merelakan semuanya, namun Chihiro tak sanggup merelakan seseorang yang Ia cintai, yaitu...


**Pairing** : Kanda Sorata X Sengoku Chihiro  
**Author** : Ecxplorer Atlazcrew  
**Disclaimer** : Kamoshida Hajime  
**Warning** : Error, OOC, no EYD, AU, aneh :v

* * *

Ini adalah fanfic keduaku. Yeah, tiba aja aku nemuin inspirasi cerita kaya gini, apalagi pairingnya sama seperti fanfic pertamaku. Gak tahu kenapa aku seneng ma pairing ini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

* * *

"Ahh... Semakin sepi aja disini..."

Kanda Sorata hanya duduk terdiam dalam kesepian di teras apartemen semenjak teman-temannya lulus dari SMA dan meninggalkan apartemen Sakurasou. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karirnya sendiri-sendiri.

Ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas lutut, tertunduk lesu di bawah cerahnya langit biru.

"Misaki-senpai dan Jin sudah lama menikah dan tinggal bersama. Nanami pergi kembali ke kota asalnya. Ryuunosuke sekarang hidup bersama pacarnya Rita di Inggris."

Satu persatu Sorata menyebutkan teman-temannya yang dulu menghuni apartemen Sakurasou, dan satu lagi seseorang yang mungkin sangat sulit untuk Ia lupakan...

"Shiina..."

Ketika Ia menyebut namanya, hatinya terasa sakit. Pria 17 tahun itu mengakui bahwa pada awalnya sulit untuk merawat sepupu gurunya itu, namun lambat laun Ia merasa nyaman dan mulai terbiasa.

Sorata juga bahagia merawat Shiina hingga dia dapat merawat dirinya sendiri. Namun Shiina pergi kembali ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan kariernya, melukis. Shiina juga merasa sedih karena baginya, Sorata adalah orang yang paling penting dan paling dekat dengannya, sehingga ia sangat sedih jika Ia meninggalkannya.

Mengingat semua yang Ia lakukan pada Shiina dan teman-temannya membuat Sorata menangis. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua pipinya. Sorata sangat kesepian. Dan Ia lebih sedih lagi karena apartemen Sakurasou yang penuh kenangan bagi Sorata akan dihancurkan.

"Aku akan selalu merindukan tempat ini, tempat di mana kebahagiaan muncul seperti berseminya bunga Sakura. Aku juga selalu merindukan semuanya, Misaki-senpai, Jin, kucing-kucingku, Nanami... dan Shiina..."

Sorata bahagia bisa melewati hidup bersama mereka. Ia juga berharap kelak dapat bertemu lagi dengan semuanya.

Sorata mengangkat kepalanya, memandang penuh pengharapan ke ujung langit yang begitu luas. "Aku akan selalu merindukan kalian semua dan takkan kulupakan."

"Apa kau juga akan merindukanku?"

"!"

Dengan cepat Ia membalikkan badan dan melihat wanita tinggi berambut merah yang dari tadi berdiri mengamatinya dari belakang.

"Chihiro-sensei?!"

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

"Hmmm... bisa dikatakan dari awal hingga akhir." Ia dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan Sorata. Sengoku Chihiro melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk disamping Sorata yang sedang kesepian.

"Melihat semuanya sudah mempunyai tujuan selanjutnya, apa kau sudah mempunyainya?" Tanya Chihiro

"Yeah, aku sudah mempunyainya, Chihiro-sensei. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan masuk ke Tokyo University untuk melanjutkan pendidikan aplikasi game. Kalau sensei sendiri?"

"Aku... tak tahu, aku hanyalah guru SMA, mungkin aku akan tetap mengajar. Aku belum merencanakan hal yang lain. Yeah, begitulah hidupku." Wanita 29 tahun tersebut mengaku pada Sorata kalau Ia belum menemukan tujuan hidup.

Percakapan mereka semakin panjang dan santai. Mereka berdua bercanda di saat menceritakan masa-masa muda dulu. Chihiro maupun Sorata sangat menikmatinya, terkadang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarkan masa lalu yang terbilang memalukan. Kesepian tak serta merta membuat mereka berdua larut dalam kesedihan, bahkan masih dapat tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah lama berbicara satu sama lain, mereka pun beristirahat melepas lelah. Chihiro menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sorata.

"Hey, kau tahu Sorata? Aku di sini tak punya siapa-siapa." Chihiro menegadahkan kepalanya pada langit.

"Hah? Benarkah, sensei?" Tanya Sorata yang tak percaya

"Di kota ini... tidak, bahkan di negeri ini, aku hidup sendiri. Keluargaku sudah lama meninggal, saudaraku semua berada di Amerika. Aku tak punya tempat tinggal. Aku tak punya kekasih. Semuanya di rumah ini sudah pergi, Aku sendirian..."

"Aku tak punya siapa-siapa...!"

Chihiro tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

"Chihiro-sensei..."

Sorata yang tak tahan melihat gurunya menangis langsung memeluk erat Chihiro. Chihiro sontak kaget ketika kedua tangan melingkar pada tubuhnya.

"Chihiro-sensei, jangan menangis! Kau tak sendirian. Masih ada aku, Sensei!"

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Sensei, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku juga sedih di saat semua yang berharga meninggalkanku." Sorata pun menangis mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Hati Chihiro tersentuh mendengarkan isi hati Sorata yang kesepian itu, Chihiro dapat merasakan bahwa Sorata sangat kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya yang dulu tinggal di Sakurasou, dan sebentar lagi bangunan ini akan menghilang selamanya.

"Sorata..."

"Sensei, aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Walaupun begitu, aku tak ingin Chihiro-sensei mengalaminya juga. Biar aku saja yang merasakannya, karena kau adalah orang yang paling istimewa dalam hidupku."

"Sorata..." Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika Sorata mengatakan itu. Mukanya memanas dan memerah.

Sorata menatap tajam pada kedua mata Chihiro. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu larut dalam kesedihan. Aku ingin kembali melihat ekspresi Chihiro-sensei yang menjengkelkan itu. Aku ingin melihat Chihiro-sensei kembali bahagia. Dan aku...-"

Tak sampai melanjutkan perkataannya, Sorata terkejut ketika merasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan Chihiro. Mereka berciuman satu sama lain. Chihiro melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Sorata, mendorong ciumannya semakin kuat dan semakin dalam.

Setelah tiga menit berlalu, Chihiro dan Sorata melepaskannya. Segera mereka menghirup udara kembali, mengisi udara pada relung paru-paru yang semakin menipis. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, kedua wajah mereka merah padam, hatinya berdegup amat kencang. Chihiro maupun Sorata tahu itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sorata!"

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku ingin selalu bersamamu! Bawalah aku pergi bersamamu, Sorata! Aku mohon!"

Chihiro meluapkan seluruh perasaan pada Sorata. Air matanya terus mengalir, Ia semakin erat memeluk Sorata yang terus memandanginya. Chihiro merasa sudah cukup untuk merasakan kesepian yang Ia alami dan ingin membuka lembar baru kehidupannya bahagianya bersama pria yang Ia cintai.

Sorata yang bingung apa yang harus Ia katakan. Chihiro adalah wanita yang sangat berarti dalam kehidupannya.

"Chihiro, aku-"

Lagi-lagi tak sampai mengatakan semuanya, Chihiro kembali mencium Sorata. Ciuman mereka semakin mesra dan "ganas". Chihiro mendorong Sorata hingga badannya menyentuh lantai dengan posisi tertindih di bawah Chihiro. Sorata juga dapat merasakan payudara yang besar dan tubuh Chihiro melekat erat padanya.

'Aku tak akan melepaskanmu dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu dari hidupku' Kata Chihiro dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Setelah sekian lama, Chihiro dan Sorata melepaskan ciuman mereka. Terdiam tanpa kata, pandangan mereka lurus berhadapan. Jantung berdegup kencang. Pikiran mereka blank tertutupi flashback yang begitu indah. Hanya ada senyuman merona yang terpancar dari mereka.

Chihiro menghela nafas dan mengatakan...

"I'll never let you go... Sorata."

* * *

Akhirnya fanfic kedua aku dah selesai. Sengaja dibuat singkat, karena aku suka gaya cerita yang (sangat pendek), tapi ga mentutup kemungkinan untuk membuat beberapa chapter. heheh. Aku sadar kalo fanfic-ku masih banyak kesalahan dan harus belajar lagi buat yang lebih menarik.

Terimakasih buat para readers yang sanggup meluangkan waktunya demi baca fanfic aku. Jangan lupa review-nya yah... :D


End file.
